


Letting Go

by Starfire_Wildheart



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rickyl Writers' Group SexHouse Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire_Wildheart/pseuds/Starfire_Wildheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to the lovely Ladies at Rickyl Writers’ Group for letting me add to the “Sex House” series!! This is my first PWP fic so I hope you like it! Rick thinks Daryl needs to let him take control for a while.</p>
<p>There will be tons of kink here. Toys, Beads, a Sling, Leather Cuffs ect. Read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

Rick led Daryl to the Sex House keeping his hand on his back the entire way for support. He knew that something was wrong with the his lover from the way he’d been acting the past few days but things had been so crazy that he hadn’t had time to take him aside and talk to him until today, hadn’t realized just how lost he was. Rick knew exactly what Daryl needed and had gone to the house earlier to set everything up. Today he would make sure Daryl was only thinking about one thing, him.

Daryl watches as Rick unlocks the door and leads him inside. He really felt all of this was unnecessary. He wanted his lover without a doubt and he’d enjoyed what time they had spent in the new ‘house’ Rick had found but there were more important things to do right now. He’d been working on the braces for the walls when Morgan stopped to talk to him last week. He’d not really spent a lot of time with the man so he was surprised when he sought him out. They talked about random things for a moment before Morgan turned serious and pointed out a few things he thought Daryl should be aware of, the first being how Daryl was causing Rick to make careless decisions. In true Daryl form he believed everything the man told him that was questionable about himself. He tried to hide his concerns and just pretend it never happened but he just couldn’t make his mind stop working. Apparently Rick realized something was wrong too because he grabbed him before sun up and led him here.

Once inside Rick took off his coat and weapons before pulling Daryl into his arms kissing him softly. “I don’t know what’s going on with you this week but I don’t like it.”

“It’s nothing,” he tries to cover knowing Rick has enough on his plate already without adding his crap to it.

He grabs his chin roughly forcing him to look him in the eye, “bullshit! I haven’t seen you this off since the week we arrived in Alexandria and Deanna told you she didn’t think you would fit in here. I almost lost you then because I didn’t pay enough attention to what was going on. I’m not going to let that happen this time. I see you retreating into your head and trying to distance yourself from me again. It’s not going to happen Daryl, not again. I want to know what’s bothering you.”

“It’s nothing really,” he tried to be soothing but he wasn’t sure it worked. The look on Rick’s face told him the sheriff was nearing the end of his patience and he didn’t want to make things worse so he told him what Morgan had said and waited for the yelling to start. He was surprised when it didn’t happen, instead he kissed him, tongues clashing and exploring until Daryl was leaning against him, hands resting on his hips.

“Strip for me pet,” he ordered and watched his boy comply. He was so proud that Daryl had gotten comfortable enough with him to let him see his body fully and take control of it. He took his hand and led him over to the right side of the room and helped Daryl onto the sling. He took his time positioning him just how he wants him. He straps his legs so that they are pulled up and apart spreading him open and putting him on display for Rick. He moves up and puts both of his wrists in leather restraints hooking them at his side onto the sling so he couldn’t move them. He sees how tense Daryl’s body is and he knows as much as his lover wants this but he’s still not completely comfortable having all of his power taken away.

Daryl always doubts himself and gets in his own head convincing himself that he is not worthy of being loved or thinking that Rick is going to leave him because he’s not good enough. He’s done everything he can think of to convince him that he’s wrong but years of being told he was worthless or unlovable have taken their toll. The archer had been extra brooding the past couple of days because of the comments Morgan had made to him. He knows Daryl needs to get out of his own head and let go of everything for a while and Rick could do that. Thanks to the lovely Sex House he had some great ideas to take Daryl down to that wonderful subspace.

He leaned down and kissed his hunter running his tongue across the seam of his lips until he parts them and allows him inside. He spends a lot of time exploring every inch of that mouth as his hands rub down his arms and stomach touching him all over until he is laying, relaxed in the sling.

Daryl tenses when Rick starts to walk away. He’s trapped right now, unable to get himself free if Rick were to decide to leave him there, exposed and open for anyone. He knew he would never do that but his mind and his heart were at war over self-preservation and desire. “Don’t leave me?” He hated that it sounded like he was pleading.

“I would never leave you,” he said firmly. “I’m just going right here,” he pointed to a box he had come buy and set up earlier with toys he wanted to use on Daryl. Walking back over and sitting the container down on a small table he pulled the stool up and sat down, his face level with Daryl’s ass thanks to the sling. He lightly ran his nails over his trembling thighs, down the inside lightly brushing the soft sac causing him to gasp. “What’s the word when you want to stop?”

“I trust you Rick, we don’t have to have a word.”

“I’m glad you trust me sweetheart but if it’s too much or you need to stop what is the word?”

“Red,” he relented.

“And if you need to wait a moment or talk about something before we continue?”

“Yellow.”

“Good boy,” he purred. He took a bottle of lube out of the toy box and poured some over Daryl’s hardening cock then downward so it dripped over the pink pucker that Rick was going to enjoy delving in then poured some on his own hand before he snapped the lid shut setting it on the table. Taking Daryl’s thick length into his hand and began stroking him firmly, twisting his wrist on the up-swing until his boy was starting to move his hips in time with his hand. Reaching down with his other hand he traced the ring of muscle with his finger, spreading the lube making sure there would be no discomfort from dryness.

Daryl was lost in the sensations of Rick’s hand working him and the other teasing his hole driving him crazy. He hissed and tried to pull back when Rick abruptly shoved two fingers in him. The stinging burn was uncomfortable but the filling of being stretched so tight around his fingers was maddening and he instantly started pushing down on his hand trying to get more stimulation.

He watched as Daryl started moving his hips and held his hands still, fingers deep inside him, curled just right and his fist wound firmly against his twitching cock. “If you want pleasure you will have to work for it boy. Fuck yourself on my hands.”

“Oh fuck,” he moaned and started working his hips. His position in the sling didn’t allow him much movement but he did his best to please his lover and ground down on those long fingers and pushed up into his fist. It took a few tries but he managed to get his positioning just right, with each down stroke the fingers hit his prostate and each push up was into the hand, just tight enough so that he feels almost too much pressure.

He watch Daryl fuck himself on his hands and it was the most beautiful site he’d ever seen. His body writhing, muscles twining with each movement until his cock started to twitch and his balls started to draw close to his body. Just as Daryl was about to reach orgasm Rick took both hands away.

Daryl whimpered and whined, hips still thrusting hoping for any sort of stimulation. “Rick, so close please!”

He rubbed his boys trembling thighs placing kisses on each one, “shhh its ok just calm down for me. You do not have permission to cum, do you understand?”

“Please,” he whined knowing that Rick usually caved to ‘whiney Daryl’.

He smacked his ass with his hand, “do you understand boy?”

“Yes, sir, I can’t cum without permission.” Pre-cum was dripping onto his stomach and his full balls were starting to ache. Just as he was starting to calm down Rick swiped his tongue over the head of his dick letting the tip of his tongue dip into the hole there before lowering his head and sucking him. “Rick!” he bucked up into the wet heat.

He let the twitching member slip from his lips and watched as it arched back against Daryl’s stomach leaking more than just pre-cum. “Are you about to disobey me pet?” his voice carrying a firm warning.

“N..no I can control it,” he moaned. Making Rick proud was important to him and if this was what he wanted Daryl could do it.

“I have plans for you so I’m just going to be safe,” he said reaching into the box again.

Before he realized what was happening his cock and aching balls were bound together tight in a cock ring. He was about to complain when he felt something else fastened just under his balls. “No,” he pouted knowing he wasn’t going to cum anytime soon.

Rick spent a long time edging him, bringing him to the brink of orgasm then stopping until his lover was a sweating, trembling, whimpering mess in the sling. “You look so hot right now,” he purred touching the oversensitive dick. “Look at that,” he mused. “It’s so red and these,” taking the now swollen sack in his hand and giving it a gentle tug wringing a whimper from his lover. He reached into the box once more and pulled out a black, vinyl dildo and slicked it up.

He watched as Rick got the toy ready, it was long but not as thick as Rick was. He felt the tip of the toy press against his opening and he tried to relax his muscles. He couldn’t stop the moans that were escaping him as Rick kept pressing forward until the wide head slipped inside. He took a few deep breaths as Rick kept pressing forward. “So fuckin deep,” he moaned as the toy was finally fully seated.

Rick rubbed his hand over his stomach to relax him, “You did so good sweetheart, you took it all for me, I’m so proud of you.” He kissed this thighs again then leaned down pressing a kiss to his stomach then to the red, angry looking length laying against his stomach causing him to whine and moan at the same time.  

He could feel Rick touching the toy inside him, hoping he was going to fuck him with it. His eyes got wide when he felt the movement inside him, “Rick!”

“Easy sweetheart,” he soothed. “Relax your muscles for me love.” He squeezed the pump over and over inflating the ‘balloon’ toy inside his pet watching as it stretched him open. He nearly cums on himself at the site of it having to palm against the ache in his own balls. He continued pumping, able to see the change in Daryl when it put pressure on his prostate and didn’t relent.

“Yellow!” he panted. The toy felt like some one’s arm buried deep inside him but the pressure on his prostate made his need to cum almost unbearable.

“Too much pet? Do I need to let it down some?”

“N..no,” he shook his head. “Hurts but not bad just don’t go any higher please.”

“Ok love,” he leaned over him and kissed him.

His rough clothes against Daryl’s bare skin made him tingle and his hips pressed forward nudging the toy with his thigh making him moan and press back to make it happen again. He let him rut against his stomach and leg as they kissed only breaking apart when Daryl’s body tightened and twisted as he rolled through a dry orgasm, balls swelling with even more trapped seed. “So desperate to be filled aren’t you love,” his voice dripping with the lust he was filling.

Pleasured pain was all he could think of as his mind blacked out from the orgasm. The release should have made him feel better but all he could feel was the ache in his groin and the need to have Rick claim him. “Please, please, please,” he whimpered unable to say or do anything else.

“Shhh,” he soothed stepping back and taking his clothes off, his own balls heavy and his member so hard it was painful to touch. As he was pouring some of the lube on his hand he clicked a small remote and Daryl’s entire body arched up, bucking wildly as the inflated toy inside him pressed on his pleasure spot and the button vibrator he’d attached to the cock ring vibrating the base of his angry erection. Within seconds another dry orgasm ripped through his over stimulated body so hard that the muscle contractions caused the toy to push out of him landing on the floor with a thud.

Daryl couldn’t speak, couldn’t focus on anything but the aching need in his body. He was crying, tears falling and his body was humming. He’d never cried during sex before but he’d never had sex before Rick either. He knew it wasn’t bad crying but more like he was so over stimulated it was the only thing his body could do. He could hear Rick’s voice and focused on it, the resonance of it grounding him.

Rick knew Daryl was lost in the pleasure that was rolling through his body and he was drifting. “Are you ready for me love?” He didn’t wait for an answer before he slid inside pushing until he bottomed out, the toy making it easy. There was no way he was going to last long after all of this so he started thrusting, his hips slapping Daryl’s ass with each snap. Reaching down he took off the cock ring, “You can cum when you want boy.” Rippling muscles and the hot, wet squeeze that encased him was too much and Rick slammed his hips forward so hard it Rocked Daryl in the sling over and over again causing a nice rhythm of Rick slamming home and the sling slamming Daryl back on to his dick. “Oh God,” he panted as his hips stuttered as he shot his load deep inside his boy.

Daryl felt Rick’s hot seed spraying inside him as he pounded hard and deep hitting just the right spot that it pushed Daryl over the edge for his third orgasm of the night. This time the release was complete as his own cum painted his stomach and chest with more cum then he’d ever produced as Rick gave his balls a squeeze to make sure it all came out. He must have blacked out for a bit because when he opened his eyes Rick was dressed and cleaning Daryl up with a wet cloth. He gasped when the cloth was pressed into his sore hole as he was cleaned.

“Hey there you are.” Rick moved next to him, “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he nodded, a blush spreading across his face. “Sore but good.”

He kissed him, “You did good pet. I can’t believe how well you took the balloon!”

He wanted to purr like a cat, so happy he’d pleased his master. He wanted to stay lost in that fuzzy, safe feeling forever. Rick removed the leather restraints from his hands and rubbed each arm to be sure the circulation had returned before moving back to his position behind his pet.

Daryl’s head shot up as he felt something slipping inside him, beads. Rick was pushing beads into him! The smallest the size of the tip of his finger but the largest was the size of a ping pong ball. “Rick, wh..what are you doing? I can’t again, not this soon,” he blushed.

He chuckled as he pushed the last few beads in watching his lover swallow them up. “I know you can’t sweetheart.” He took his legs down, again rubbing them until the feeling was back then pulled Daryl to his feet. He heard him whimper as the bead rolled inside him against his tender prostate. “Come on love lets lay you down for a while.”

He let Rick help him into the bed and cuddled next to him, his naked body against Rick’s clothed one was always something Rick really liked for some reason. He didn’t know if it turned him on or he knew at least one of them would be able to fight if need be. He rested his head on Rick’s chest and was about to go to sleep as Rick rubbed his hand in circles against his back. “Rick?”

“Yes pet?”

“The beads?” he chewed his lip.

“They stay inside you for the rest of the day at least. Each time you feel them move you will remember who you belong to and why you are important here. You will think about me, and family and how much you do for us. Every roll, every shift of them inside you will remind of your worth.”

“But I have work I have to do today,” he whined.

“I know,” he said firmly. “They are staying in,” he reached down and grabbed one of the round globes of his ass and pulled at it making the beads shift and he bit out a pitiful moan. It was going to be a long fucking day.  


End file.
